1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trolley which is intended to transport various products and has two lateral walls each constituted by a grid formed by intercrossed wires, the lower ends of said lateral walls being fixed on two opposite sides of a horizontal platform mounted on casters. In addition, the front and rear faces of these trolleys are usually closed by detachable panels. However, provision can also be made for a fixed rear wall and a front door hinged on the upright member of one of the lateral walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trolleys of this type are employed for numerous applications, for example for transporting merchandise in order to restock a retail store. In such instances, trolleys are usually provided at the top with a closure lid. However, since these trolleys also have side walls as well as front or rear closure elements fitted in the base, the entire cage thus formed is subjected to a considerable number of impacts during transportation in trucks. An extremely frequent occurrence in such cases is that the side walls acquire additional play at the point of attachment to the bottom platform, thus resulting in considerable deformation of the entire assembly. It also happens that, as a result of handling operations during transportation, the cage which has thus been deformed is then dislodged from the bottom platform.
Trolleys of this type can also be employed for transportation and storage of butchery products such as pre-cut pieces of meat. In such a case, these trolleys can be provided with movable shelves. Here again, however, the same disadvantages as those mentioned earlier are encountered. The same applies to all the other customary uses of such trolleys, especially when these latter are employed for transporting linen or the like between customers' premises and a laundry.
It is for this reason that the aim of the present invention is to provide a structural design such that a trolley of the type considered is endowed with very high strength and is thus capable of sustaining without damage the impacts which are inevitable during transport operations. Moreover, the design concept of this trolley dispenses with any need to provide a separately mounted lid for closing the top end of the trolley.